


Brian the lifeguard

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [11]
Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Leucothea helped Odysseus from turbulent waters and led him to shores, what about Brian the lifeguard? What about the turbulent water inside his body?





	1. Chapter 1

Brian Van de Meer was not the only lifeguard and swimming coach at Manor O’Ditt swimming pool. There were also Martin Quill and Roger Livingston. Roger admitted he woke up very late and decided to do the nightshift only, while he and Martin took care of the rest. His friend Martin Quill swam faster than him. But sometimes, Martin Quill, a medalist for local swimming championship, proved quite useless because of his clumsiness and his lack of responsibility. For example, last month, Martin skidded on the wet slippery floor at the swimming pool and fractured his arm. Brian had to work with just Roger for two weeks, sometimes with the help of Leonard Chai, who can swim as well. 

Last month, there was a conference for beer and cider manufacturers at Manor O’ Ditt, and there were some free drinks for everyone, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. Martin and Brian followed other hotel attendants to the kitchen to have some drink at their lunch time. Brian quickly brought out his small bottle, kept it in the lifeguard’s bedroom and returned to work, while Marin enjoyed drinking with those in the kitchen. Brian had to work a lot and, when the swimming pool is closed, he had to help technicians clean the water and the area around the pool. He let Martin enjoyed himself and hoped Martin wouldn’t ruin anything again. The swimming pool was going to be closed soon, and Brian stepped down from his lifeguard throne and started to prepare the area. The next day’s morning, a group of VIP customers would have a pool party here. He then closes the pool quite early and hoped Martin would lend him a hand. Yet, it might be better for Martin to join the kitchen crew and had some ciders with them because Martin might ruin it all. 

It was at the process of cleaning the pool that Martin appeared. Brian was at the opposite end of the pool when he saw Martin. Martin was squirming and sighing, looking at the closed toilet behind Brian. Then, without further ado, Brian saw Martin taking off his clothes, with only his swimming trunk left and jumped right into the pool. Brian knew now what Martin was doing. The beam on Martin’s face meant nothing else.

“Martin, you idiot, get out of the water!”

“I just wanna swim,”

“No, come up, now!”

“I…can’t stop!” 

“You have to come up here now!” Brian pulled Martin from the pull. Martin struggled, but then he took a ladder and headed to the lifeguard’s small bedroom. At that point, both Martin and Brian could see a yellowish trail of liquid quickly flowing from a nice-sized bulge to the floor. A huge puddle was formed immediately when he stood in front of the toilet. Brian enjoyed the sight immensely, but he was also annoyed by Martin’s carelessness. 

Two hours ago Martin met Paul, the new trainee at Jamil and Martin’s latest hookup, and had some free drinks at the kitchen, while snogging each other in the kitchen. They have enjoyed their activity so much that they both forgot how much cider bottles they had drunk. They weren’t drunk – that drunk – but their bladders were filled up to the limit. Yet, they, like others here, loved holding and watching others hold. The more Paul squirmed, the more Martin was turned on, and vice versa. Paul was squirming and snogging, feeling the tip wet with hot urine when Cecil called him.

“Paul, the restaurant’s going to open in an hour. Everything has to be ready soon!”

Paul moved away from Martin’s statuesque body. The call of Cecil coincided with the scream from their bladder. They found it harder to control when they had to hurry. If they were in their bedroom, everything would be fine. They would both wet the sheets as they always did, but now they were standing near the sink, where Alan was now turning on the tap to wash his hands, and, of course, to tease them. Paul and Martin rushed to the only toilet in the kitchen, which was occupied by Felix, who had, so far, the largest bladder in the kitchen. Paul and Martin was suffering greatly. Their level of desperation soared. They moaned and grabbed their crotch, which was slowly getting wet. Felix was still pissing hard and strong. His moan in relief tormented them. Paul was knocking madly at the door, but Felix just wouldn’t stop. He kept on pissing for almost two minutes. Felix’s moan and sigh were loud. Martin decided to use the kitchen sink, but people started to move about in the kitchen. Cecil would kill him for contaminating his kitchen. When Felix came out with a sigh and a sheepish grin, saying “too much cider”, Paul rushed in and unzipped. When he finally got his cock out, he had already wet his boxer brief. Martin was squirming while listening to the adorable Paul relieving himself. Martin felt like he was going to leak in front of the toilet door. He didn’t want to wet the kitchen floor, so he thought of the urinals at the side of the pool. He ran away from the kitchen, with his cock spurting hot piss into his trousers. Then he realised that there was this cleaning process going on for the VIP customers. The men’s room was barred. He squirmed and the expanse of water in front of him gave him the only answer. He took off his clothes and jumped into the pool. The cold water contracted his bursting bladder and the floodgate opened completely. He just sighed in relief as his waste liquid running out of him fast and forcefully. At the moment of joy, Brian appeared and pulled him from the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was angry, and yet it was delightful to see Martin, and sometimes also Paul, desperate to urinate. It was such a turn-on for him, and this was the reason why he loved this workplace so much. He was not a good holder at all, but he loved to join others in holding. Yet, everyone played in couple. Though he joined some couple sometimes, he just wants one for himself. 

Then, he met Luc. Luc de Merville on a dating app. 

He chatted with Luc for a while and thought he might be interested in “trying new things”. Though he didn’t reveal to Luc what those new things were, it seemed that Luc was willing. They met at The Racehorse, and they seemed shy at first. They kept talking about trivial things, but they enjoyed their time together. They sat there, drinking, until The Racehorse closed. Brian couldn’t help looking at Luc’s bulge, and met Luc’s eyes looking at his. 

Brian was enjoying it greatly because Luc was squirming all the time. Luc didn’t get up to pee, and, as it usually happened, the men’s room was queued. When the place was closed, Luc said goodbye to him and turned red. Brian could see a small wet spot at his bulge. Brian was excited. Luc was handsome, and now Luc was going to pee himself. 

“You could use the toilet at the park not far from here. I’ll go with you.” Brian smiled. Luc still blushed. They hurried to the park. Luc grabbed his wet crotch madly as they entered the park and rushed to the men’s room. 

Luckily it was empty. Luc started to pee himself before he reached the toilet. He took one of the urinals, ripped his shorts open, and took a good wee. His transparent beer piss gushed out unstoppably, spraying all over the urinal. Luc panted and sighed. Then he moaned audibly as more pee was coming out. Brian joined him and took a usual, but rather huge slash with him. Brian couldn’t help moaning when hot stream of urine gushed out of his manhood.

They smiled. Luc started to chuckle. Luc still blushed. They were still pissing.

“Oh…I have wet myself. I just couldn’t hold it.”

“It’s all right. We have accident sometimes.”

“You said you were a lifeguard?” Luc asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said, “but I haven’t peed in the pool. I will never do that.” The image of Martin relieving himself in the pool just sprang up in his mind. 

“No. No. No. I asked because I want to meet you at the pool. Can I meet you tomorrow at the pool? I mean it’s quite hot out these days and I need some exercise.”

“Sure,” Brian smiled, “you can have some drinks at the pool tomorrow as well. It’s Mocktail’s day tomorrow. People have always loved it.”

“Sounds great!” Luc moaned as another torrent of piss escaped his penis. Luc trembled in joy. The sight of Luc pissing forcefully turned Brian on. 

“What about tonight?” Brian washed his hands, looking at Luc, whose urine was dribbling.

“At home of course.” 

They walked arm in arm to Luc’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

Manor O’Ditt’s indoor swimming pool opened at 6 in the morning and closed at 10 in the evening. Today’s shift started with Brian. He wore his favorite grey lycra pants and hope he looked the best today. Though yesterday they had seen “a lot” of each other, but, seeing one another in a swimsuit can be very sexy. Brian had his usual warm-up exercise and then had his breakfast, with a cup of coffee. His body was alert. It was time to work now. 

Around ten his prince charming appeared. Luc wore red tight speedos. His chests sparkled with water. Brian was captivated. Luc waved and jumped into the pool. Luc swiftly swam into the pool back and forth. 

“Careful, Luc. You should do some warm-ups first.”

“It’s all right. I’ve done this a thousandth time.” 

Brian was worried, but he hoped Luc could take care of his own body. Could he? What about the stained shorts yesterday? Brian smirked. That was the hottest first date. 

The day went on uneventfully. Brian got some more coffee and waited on. He saw Martin and Paul waving at him before moving into the kitchen, then he looked into the water. People started to gather. Luc was still swimming beautifully like a dolphin. His supple limbs entranced Brian. Water was indeed Luc’s element, as well as his. Luc on bed yesterday was great, but Luc swimming here was greater. He wished he could have time with Luc alone to frolic in the pool. That tight red swimwear almost left nothing for imagination. Luc’s scantily clad body captivated him. Brian crossed his legs and covered his crotch with thick towel. Too many people here. Too noisy. This was just ten o’ clock. 

“Brian”

“Brian” 

Familiar voices called. Brian woke up from his trance to see two handsome men, Connor and Camillo, preparing drinks at the small bar not far from the pool. Oh the mocktail party has to start now. He waved back. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” Connor asked, winking.

“Ahhh…a date…” Brian said, crossing his legs. He started to feel the excess of liquid he took this morning – juice, coffee, and some water – trying to find its way out, but the reason he covered his groin was not just that.

“Ooh. He looks beautiful!” Camillo said, “Great find! You should have some coconut mocktail to calm your nerves, Brian!” 

Connor prepared the mocktail in no time and handed it to Brian. “Take it easy, Brian. I think he likes you so much. Look at him, Brian. He always looks back at you.”

Connor wasn’t wrong at all. Brian sighed in relief and drank some mocktails. Refreshing. He hoped everything went on smoothly as it should be until the end of his shift. People now gathered at the bar and had some order. Connor was the best, and nobody had ever ordered just a glass from him. Now Brian was taking a tall glass of pineapple mocktails. He was simply enjoying it, though he knew that his excessive liquid was gathering, brewing, and boiling inside him. 

Despite this enjoyment, he was still a conscientious lifeguard, who used to receive a prestigious award from Peter Larson and Tom Larson, Peter’s brother, themselves. He had never made a mess, never woke up late, and stayed at the pool almost all the time of his shift. He sucked the juice of pineapple and watched Luc enjoying himself. He saw Luc got up and got some large pineapple mocktails as well. Just like him. Then some more mock mojito. 

Brian started to get quite uncomfortable. The “scenery” was just too good, and he drank too much. His merman was still swimming beautifully in the pool. Usually his bladder would throb at the end of his shift, but today he just drank a bit too much. Brian sighed as he crossed his leg on his lifeguard’s bench. It was just 11.30. He could do it. He looked at The Gents. It looked small today because people were packed in it. He was sure, inside, men were queuing for relief because drinks couldn’t wait to escape their body. He could see some of them wriggling in front of the Gents. It was great to see all that from his position, and it was horrible to feel the same but couldn’t leave the seat. He crossed his legs and grabbed his crotch under his thick towel. He squirmed. He appeared calm, but inside he felt like he was going to reach his limit. He tried to look away, but this was a swimming pool. He saw people splashing water at each other, and then Luc swimming, and then Camillo pouring lemonade into Connor’s glass. He told himself to stay calm, but he knew he was getting more uncomfortable. He determined to hold on. He grabbed his crotch once more. He would hold it until Martin appeared. “Until Martin appeared” Oh God. The most unreliable phrase ever. He squirmed. He looked into the water. He just hated this job right now. Water splashing. He looked at Luc, who was floating in the water and smiling at him. He would do his best. He would. He groaned as his bladder throbbed. Today was doomed. Men were filled with urine. Men were queuing for toilets. Oh that man looked like he was not going to make it. It was great fun for him most of the time, but not for now. Ooh. He longed to join the queue so badly right now. He hoped he could release his flood. He squirmed and groped his crotch, hoping to contain the flood in. He was a bit worried now whether a drop of water upon his body coming from the splash from the pool or his own pent-up boiling urine.


	4. Chapter 4

He managed to hold it to 12.45, squirming more and more. Usually, Martin would appear around 1 pm to “relieve him”. He waited madly as men were still queuing at The Gents. He texted Martin and waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on his bench and wiping his brow. He crossed his legs again and again. He looked at Camillo, who started to take off his shirt and splashed some water to Connor, and asked. 

“Can you help take care of the pool for a minute? I need to look for Martin.”

“Sure. I can always help you, Handsome Brian,” Camillo smiled. He should have asked Camillo in the first place!

Brian walked to the lifeguards’ bedroom to find Martin’s bed almost empty, with only his phone blinking messages from him. But that’s not what he aimed for. He pushed the bathroom door but it was closed. 

“Hurry up, I’m bursting!” Brian shouted, dancing in desperation.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Martin answered softly. “I don’t think I can make it to my shift today. I went for free food at the kitchen with Paul. I took the wrong plate and ate some of the food they were going to throw away. Can you call Roger or Leonard for me? I need to see the doctor now.”

Brian gritted his teeth and grabbed his crotch. A drop of urine slowly leaked out of the tip of his penis. He got out and called Roger, who could reach the swimming pool around 4 in the afternoon for the earliest. Leonard would help for the night shift. It was 1 pm now. What should he do with the three hour gap from now? 

Things today went quite smoothly, so he thought nothing weird would happen again. When he decided to step down from his bench, he saw Luc struggling in the water. Luc was drowning! He might have cramps. Luc needed help now! Brian’s bladder started to give in, but he wouldn’t. He could feel warm spurt around his balls. He would not pee in the pool! 

He jumped into the water, which contracted his bladder. He winced and carried Luc out of water. Luc’s muscular body squeezed upon his bladder and when he reached the ladder, a huge long spurt escaped. Brian panicked, but, first, he had to take care of Luc. He told Luc to lie down and started to massage Luc’s thighs. Luc groaned and spoke to him softly,

“Brian…”

“Are you all right?”

“I…I…. I need to pee!” Luc was grabbing his crotch tight. Brian could see a faint yellow liquid seeping through Luc’s swimwear. Brian squirmed and looked around. They both needed emergency pee right now.

“I told you I can always help you!” Camillo appeared behind them. “Come to the mocktail bar now!”

Brian slowly brought Luc to the bar. Luc’s heavy body was pressing on his abdomen and, when Camillo brought them to his “secret corner” behind the bar, Brian gave in. The dam has broken. Piss gushed out hard and strong from his tube onto the floor. Luc did the same. They both moaned in relief as they started to wet themselves. Puddles of warm liquid expanded around their feet. They looked sheepish and embarrassed in their relief. Camillo returned with two very large mugs and looked unfazed. 

“It’s all right, but please use these.”


	5. Chapter 5

They both took out their wet spewing cock and released the flood within their bloated bladder. They shivered in joy as torrents of piss running out of their urethra. Luc moaned out loud and his face turned red, when he saw Connor winking. 

“It’s all right,” Connor laughed. “We did that a lot. We’re used to it. Those are our mugs!”

Brian could see two large beer mugs filled with frothy, steamy piss. That was the reason why they never left the bar.

“You really needed a piss, man!” Camillo smiled when he saw torrents of Luc’s urine. 

They were still pissing hard when their piss was going to fill up. Camillo was ready with two small mugs, one of which Brian filled to the brim. Both Brian and Luc sighed in joy. 

“Brilliant piss!” Brian exclaimed.

“We had brilliant piss quite often!” Connor said, looking at Camillo.

“Why did you hold it that long for?” Brian asked.

“I…I…” Luc whispered. “I just wanted to pee with you like yesterday.”

Brian kissed Luc deeply, while Camillo appeared behind them once more.

“You two should call it a day. I can take care of everything just before Roger arrives.”

Brian and Luc walked arm in arm, but Luc took him to the mocktail bar again. 

“Brian, let’s have some more drinks.” 

It wasn’t long before they need to pee again, but they decided to hold it a bit more. At that moment, Roger just barged in at the mocktail bar, with his hands grabbing his crotch. When Roger appeared, Connor knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Connor, please”

“This one has your name on it.”

Roger unzipped and yanked out his pale cock. He gushed out his hot piss in full force and moaned in ecstasy. Roger talked to Connor, 

“I’ve held it all the way in the bus. Damn the traffic.”

When Roger met Luc’s eyes, he blushed. He looked red from head to toe. 

“…I’m sorry. I thought it was just us.”

“It’s all right. Luc won’t mind.” 

“I like this place,” Luc whispered to Brian’s ear.

“Come here often,” 

“Sure,” Luc smirked, touching Brian’s thighs “I will come.”


End file.
